Alpha Mods
are special modifiers that can be bought mid-game (and last the duration of the current game). The player needs to be rank 30 to unlock them, and to buy a mod to a tower, the player can simply double-click the tower and a small menu will appear with the alpha mods available for purchase in the right. The mods can stack (so 2 Ammo Mods increase maximum ammo by 50%) and the cost for the same mod is doubled with each purchase (1st Ammo Mod costs $2.5k, 2nd costs $5k, 3rd costs $10k), but each tower can only have 10 mods, and they cannot be sold. There are 8 types of Alpha Mods: 'Ammo Mod' *'Description:' Ammo Mod: Increases the maximum ammunition for towers with limited ammunition by 25%. Using a high-tech form of matter-compression, it is possible to include extra ammo rounds inside the weapon at light-speed, effectively increase the amount of ammo it can hold. *'Stats:' Maximum ammunition increased by 25%. *'Cost:' $2,500 'Speed Mod' *'Description:' Speed Mod: Increases refire rate by 10% and reload rate by 25%. Using ImMediat teleportation technology it is possible to transfer ammunition to the gun barrel much faster! *'Stats:' Fire rate increased by 10%; Reload rate increased by 25. *'Cost:' $3,500 'Impact Mod' *'Description:' Impact Mod: Increases impact force on targets. Accumulation of energy in the tip of the bullet when it is shot increases its impact abilities, rarely causing them to get stunned! *'Stats:' Pushes bloons back 15px; 5% chance of stunning bloon targets; Does not work on blimps. *'Cost:' $3,500 'Area Mod' *'Description:' Area Mod: Increases explosion size by 15%. Extra gunpowder and pressurized air containers inside the bullets increase the spread of the explosion by a big amount. *'Stats:' Explosive-towers only; Increases explosion size by 15%. *'Cost:' $4,500 'Aiming Mod' *'Description:' Aiming Mod: Increases bullet speed by 25% and seeking ability by 10%. Automatic sonar radars and improved entity detection chips can increase the ability of the bullet to chase down any target specified to be stalked and destroyed. *'Stats: '''Seeking effects only apply to already-seeking towers; Bullet speed increased by 25%; Seeking ability increased by 10%, this increase how much the bullets can turn, the higher the seeking ability, the more they can turn, thus the better they can chase down bloons. *'Cost: $5,000 '''Jackpot Mod *'Description:' Jackpot Mod: Increases cash gain by 15%. Enhanced material-extraction machinery allows a higher amount of cash gained per pop. *'Stats:' Increases cash gain from pops by 15%. *'Cost:' $5,500 'XP Mod' *'Description: 'XP Mod: Increases experiance gain for both the tower and the player by 25%. The tower with this mod emits an energy field that can absorb and assimilate power onto the user, effectively decreasing time needed for leveling up. *'Stats:' Increases EXP gain by 25%. *'Cost:' $6,500 'Nanoleech Mod' *'Description:' Nanoleech Mod: Enemies have a small chance of dropping a bit of health when defeated. Tiny particles infused inside the bullets can store health inside themselves, and when full can drop themselves onto the battlefield, ready to be picked up and used as healing. *'Stats:' Bloons have a 3% chance of dropping little bright spots on the floor which can be dragged onto a tower to heal it by 7% HP damage *'Cost:' $7,500 ItsBloonTasty Category:Gameplay Mechanics